


Donde gustes y cuando quieras

by Florchis



Series: Sometimes it lasts in love [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn suponía- y en cierta forma esperaba- que alguien fuera en su búsqueda. Probablemente Puck o Santana, quizás Kurt o Rachel. Definitivamente, no Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donde gustes y cuando quieras

Quinn suponía- y en cierta forma esperaba- que alguien fuera en su búsqueda. Probablemente Puck o Santana, quizás Kurt o Rachel. Definitivamente, no Jake.

Quinn quisiera que la hubiera encontrado de fiesta, con dos o tres copas de más, apretada entre dos cuerpos exultantes, pero la verdad es que ya no tiene la paciencia para esas cosas- no está segura de que alguna vez la haya tenido-, y es por eso que él la encuentra en su café veinticuatro horas favorito, con un trozo de tarta de chocolate a medio comer y  su segunda jarra de té, y una mala edición de  _Ariel_ que compró a precio de chiste en la calle.

Lo recibe leyéndole en voz alta:

_I am learning peacefulness, lying by myself quietly_

_As the light lies on these white walls, this bed, these hands._

_I am nobody; I have nothing to do with explosions._

Y él responde, sin sonreír.

\- Sylvia Plath.

\- La conoces.

\- Contra todas las creencias populares, no fui criado en un chiquero. Además, lo dice la portada de tu libro.

\- ¿Te enviaron a buscarme, joven Puckerman? Porque no necesito un caballero de armadura brillante que me lleve a casa sana y salva.

\- Yo pedí venir. Precisamente por eso.

Él deja un billete sobre la mesa y ella el libro y lo acompaña hasta la puerta sin quejarse.

  
  
  


\- No quiero que envies a tu hermano a buscarme. Si estás preocupado y quieres que vuelva, al menos ten las pelotas de ir a buscarme.

\- Creí que ya habíamos superado esa etapa, Q.

\- Tu y yo nunca superamos nada.

\- Deja que te cuiden, Quinn. Él quería ir a buscarte, ¿por qué habría de impedírselo? Ya estamos grandes para esas tonterías, ¿no te parece?

\- No necesito un premio consuelo.

\- Me estás dando dolor de cabeza.

\- No trates de ganarme con la culpa.

\- Eres imposible.

\- ¿Recién ahora te llega el memo?

  
  
  


Quinn empieza a sacar a relucir las espinas delante de Jake como si él le hubiese propuesto matrimonio, y él retrocede como un animal asustado sin ningún disimulo, y es tan evidente que es Artie quien le susurra por lo bajo, mientras Quinn los lleva al aeropuerto a él y a Mike:  _¿Quisieras por lo menos disimular que estás a una cabeza de alfiler de comertelo vivo?_

Quinn le responde con su sonrisa más perfeccionada de asesina serial y Artie la complementa con su risa maníaca mientras Mike lo empuja por el aeropuerto meneando la cabeza, y quizás la asfixian el noventa por ciento del tiempo, pero que los quiere, los quiere.

Se pasa el resto de la noche  insomne en su cama, preguntándose _y_ _si me lo quiero comer vivo, literalmente, ¿qué?_ Con esa resolución en la cabeza- la necedad de probar que tiene un derecho que le corresponde, aunque no tenga ningún verdadero interés en utilizarlo-, comienza a poner ante él sus armas de seducción, y ya no las de defensa, y nadie podría decir cuáles son menos aterrorizantes y menos mortíferas.

  
  


Jake siente como si se hubiera llevado puesto de frente un paredón en medio de la nariz. No lo habla con Puck porque no se le ocurre un Universo en el que podría plantarse con tranquilidad delante de su hermano y decirle _Creo que Quinn me está arrastrando el ala_ sin que eso termine en un cataclismo mundial. Así que lo deja caer como al pasar delante de Blaine, mientras Blaine prepara la cena y él está sentado sobre la mesada de la cocina, pelando una naranja. Blaine se encoge de hombros y se sonríe de medio lado, y Jake no sabe si eso lo va a hacer enloquecer o es simple señal de que ya enloqueció.

Así que agacha la cabeza y hace lo que nunca creyó que haría: comerse el orgullo y levantar el teléfono para pedirle a Kitty consejos de amor. En parte lo hace porque Kitty  es la única ex-miembro de New Directions capaz de darle una respuesta sincera aunque duela que no es más cercana a Quinn que a él.  En realidad lo hace más porque, si no puede recurrir a Puck o a Santana, Kitty es la mayor fuente de información sobre Quinn Fabray que se le puede llegar a ocurrir.

Kitty se le ríe como histérica durante dos largos minutos luego de que se lo cuenta, y Jake puede imaginársela limpiándose las lágrimas de las comisuras de los ojos del otro lado de la línea.

\- Si no fuese porque no encajas, te diría qué problemas de _niño blanco, hetero y  rico_ que tienes, Jake Puckerman. Que Quinn Fabray se te esté insinuando. _Ese_ es tu problema. _En serio._

\- Veo que no puedes entender la gravedad de la situación. Estoy en la casa de Puck y…

\- ¿Y? Tu hermano y Blaine llevan más de _quince_ años juntos, Jake. Él ya lo ha superado. Superalo tú también, por el amor de Dios.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si ella no lo ha superado?

\- Por más que me gustaría vivir dentro de su cabeza, no lo hago. Eso tienes que preguntárselo a ella. 

  
  
  


Todo hace síntesis perfecta para explotar precisamente la siguiente vez que coinciden las visitas de Jake y Cooper. Jake aprovecha la oportunidad de que es fin de semestre en su Estudio de Danzas para pasar un par de días con su hermano, y no está del todo seguro de que Cooper se haya ido desde la última vez que él estuvo con ellos, un mes atrás.

Jake no tiene nada personal contra Cooper. No tiene nada personal exceptuando que la existencia de Cooper pareciera basarse en hacer miserables a todos los que se encuentran a su alrededor, y eso es algo que Jake prácticamente no puede soportar.

Rachel se ríe de sus chistes y Kurt lo mira con ojos ensoñados, pero Puck lo soporta con más resignación que agrado, y Blaine se encoge bajo su sombra y Quinn le huye como si estuviera apestado, y, realmente, a veces Jake se pregunta si le aporta algo a la gran familia disfuncional que son aparte de la vagamente satisfactoria sensación del deber familiar cumplido.

Pero lo siguen invitando para Acción de Gracias y Año Nuevo, y le siguen abriendo la puerta cuando llega de imprevisto y se instala por tiempo indeterminado, y si Blaine y Noah lo soportan, no hay mucho que él pueda hacer para evitarlo. Ni le corresponde.

Lo que sí le corresponde es cortar a la mitad con un golpe terminante de su vaso sobre la mesa una oración levemente subida de tono que Cooper estaba profiriendo sobre el nuevo vestido de Quinn.

Los colores se suben tan rápido a las mejillas de Quinn que en lugar de enrojecerse pareciera estarse asfixiando. Luego palidece incluso antes de que los demás lleguen siquiera a reaccionar y toma con rabia la mano de Jake y de un tirón lo arrastra hasta la cocina.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no necesito un caballero de brillante armadura?

\- Si quieres, no lo hice por tí, ¿okay? Lo hice por mi. Si lo escuchaba una vez más hacer un comentario por el estilo, se me iban a caer las orejas.

\- No es ni por ti ni por mi, Jake. Es por _él_. Habla bien de mi cuerpo sólo porque logró acostarse conmigo, y siente que poner énfasis en que es algo que vale la pena le da cierto estatus. Todo es _siempre_ por él, Jake.

Jake se queda inmóvil, azorado no sólo por la idea que tiene ella de Cooper- y en cierta forma del mundo-, si no por la liviandad con la que habla de su pasado romance.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da verguenza que hable de sexo delante tuyo?

Ahí están de nuevo, la sonrisa de labios llenos y el batir de pestañas. Jake es un seductor a fin de cuentas, y sería demasiado pedirle que no se dé por aludido de las cartas que está jugando Quinn cuando no hace otra cosa que mostrarle su mano una y otra vez.

Y como a fin de cuentas él también es un jugador compulsivo, y en cierto modo no hay otra forma de salir del juego que jugando, no le queda otra opción que responder con sus mejores cartas.

\- El problema está precisamente en el verbo _hablar_.

La toma por sorpresa y se le nota, porque echa instintivamente su cuerpo hacia atrás, y Jake da un paso hacia adelante, disminuyendo la distancia que los separa. Le da veinte segundos de gracia en los cuales le mira la boca fijamente pero no se mueve, porque tiene casi cuarenta años y ha aprendido muchas lecciones en su vida, y no sólo con Marley, y cuando ella no se queja, se acerca y la besa.

No es un beso para la historia, de esos grandes besos de fantasía que se muestran en las películas, ni siquiera es un beso memorable de esos que se cuentan en las reuniones de amigas. Están apretujados en la cocina de Puck y Blaine, y el timbre del microondas no deja de sonar a sus espaldas, y en cualquier momento puede entrar cualquiera a interrumpirlos, y Jake ni siquiera quiere ponerse a pensar en cuál sería el peor y el mejor de los casos, porque incluso el mejor de los casos le da náuseas.

Así que se concentra en besarla, y la toma de la cintura que se ha redondeado con los años y la atrae hasta su cuerpo, y quizás no sea un beso memorable, un beso de fantasía y de película, pero es el beso que tienen, y los dos han aprendido que hay que chuparle hasta la última gota de sangre a cada rayito de felicidad que te da esta vida puerca.

\- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?- Pregunta ella al separarse, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Él podría responder con un comentario sarcástico del estilo _¿Te da verguenza hablar de sexo conmigo, Quinn Fabray?_ o incluso _¿Tan mal te han besado antes que no eres capaz de reconocer un beso?_ Pero tiene una oportunidad en un millón, y no piensa desperdiciarla siendo sarcástico, a pesar de la satisfacción que podría conllevarle. Por eso le dice:

\- Sal conmigo, Quinn Fabray,

Ella abre los ojos y parpadea, como tomada por sorpresa, y luego de una breve pausa, asiente con la cabeza y él sonríe, porque  _Te crees la reina del enjambre y eres una principiante. No podrías ser más adorable ni intentándolo._

__  
  
  


La lleva a bailar a pesar de que son las ocho de la noche de un martes, porque que Nueva York sea una ciudad que nunca duerme también implica que se le pueden pedir los deseos más extraños a los horarios más impensados.

La lleva a bailar y ella se queja en la puerta, diciéndole _Me estás arrastrando a tu terreno de batalla, eso no es jugar limpio_ , y él le responde susurrándole al oído  _Nunca prometí que iba a jugar limpio_.

Las maderas del piso y cada centímetro de las paredes, y las luces y los cuerpos moviéndose al compás, y la sangre latiendo por debajo de sus muñecas, todo parece vibrar, y quizás Quinn crea que la ha traído aquí porque el baile es el terreno en el que se siente más seguro, pero la verdad es que lo hizo porque el baile es el oxígeno que respira.

Quinn se ríe cuando baila, y eso es todo lo que Jake realmente podría pedir de una compañera fuera del ámbito profesional, más allá de que ella tiene buen ritmo y algo de técnica adquirida con la práctica, a pesar de que le falte la emotividad de una verdadera bailarina.

Bailan juntos y se besan en la pista de baile, y Jake arde en deseos de tomarla en brazos y hacerla girar en el aire, pero se contiene no tanto por el ridículo, sino porque si la conoce un ápice, sabe que ella no se lo toleraría.

Se van de madrugada y no pueden tener las manos quietas durante todo el viaje en taxi, como si fueran dos adolescentes, y él hace la mímica de tomarla en brazos para hacerla entrar en andas a su casa, pero ella sale corriendo con los zapatos en la mano, y se besan de nuevo contra la puerta de entrada, y si le dijera a alguien que no han tomado una sola gota de alcohol, probablemente no se lo creería.

La casa de Quinn es pequeña, exquisitamente decorada y falta de una buena mano de verdadero cariño, de uso constante y continuo, de calor de hogar. El único elemento que porta orgulloso las marcas indiscutibles que conlleva el amor es el piano.

Quinn parece despertarse de una ensoñación una vez que atraviesan el umbral de entrada, y no lo dice con palabras, pero Jake lo ve en la rigidez de sus hombros mientras le ofrece, de espaldas, algo de tomar desde la cocina. Jake se le acerca y apoya sus manos en su caja torácica y le besa la curva de los hombros que está tan afilada que podría partirle los labios y la siente temblar junto con su pulso.

\- Relájate, Quinn.

Ella le responde con la voz ahogada, al borde de una risotada histérica.

\- No tengo ni la menor idea de quién eres.

\- Entonces ven y averígualo.

Él la desviste de a poco en el sillón, mientras la tiene sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y está seguro de que es la única manera posible de desvestirla, como quien va pelando una fruta, como quien va deshojando una flor. Luego de que la desnuda, ella no abre los ojos, como si le provocara más horror su propia desnudez que la de él.

Entonces sí, él la toma en brazos y la lleva hasta la cama.

  
  
  


Quinn se despierta antes del amanecer y su primera reacción instintiva es tapar su desnudez.

Pero Jake se ha quedado dormido sobre la sábana, y Quinn no se anima a tironear de ella, no tanto por consideración hacia él como por no despertar a la fiera dormida.

Así que se pone de pie, y se viste y se maquilla cuidadosamente en el espejo, y prepara el desayuno y lee el periódico, intentando darle a todo el mismo aire de normalidad. Como si no tuviera un completo extraño durmiendo sobre sus sábanas, aplastando sus almohadas, usurpando su cuarto, abarrotando su casa, racionándole su oxígeno.

Y luego el extraño se despierta, y debería ser ilegal tener casi cuarenta años y esos abdominales, y esa piel lustrosa y sana que dan ganas de lamerla hasta que aparezca el gusto a caramelo.

Le planta delante una taza de café negro con algo de violencia, sin mediar una sola palabra, y escabulle la mano cuando él intenta tomársela. Luego se voltea y comienza a lavar los platos que ya están limpios.

\- Quinn…

\- No digas ni una sola palabra.

\- Sólo es complicado si lo hacemos complicado.

\- ¿No conoces mi segundo nombre?

\- Sí. _Quinn._

\- Vete a la porra.

Se obliga a no mirarlo, pero lo oye marcharse ida y vuelta al dormitorio, e imagina que él ha vuelto completamente vestido.

\- No es lo que yo quiero, pero si es lo que tú quieres, me iré.

Ella aprieta los nudillos contra el granito de la mesada.

\- Seamos sinceros.¿Estabas buscando _esto_ cuando fuiste a buscarme aquella vez?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, felicitaciones.

\- Nunca dije que fuera lo único que estaba buscando.

\- Bueno, lo que has encontrado es lo que hay, así que te pido que te vayas.

No se voltea a mirarlo, y él se va. 

Llega  a la casa de Puck y Blaine arrastrando los pies, y sinceramente no sabe qué prefiere: si que él no haya ido con el cuento para poder contarlo en sus propios términos o que él sí lo haya hecho para no tener que ser, siempre, indefectiblemente, ella la portadora de las malas nuevas. Abre con su llave y la casa está inusualmente oscura y silenciosa, y un escalofrío sube por su espalda. Se tranquiliza al ver la luz de la cocina encendida y a Blaine sentado en un rincón del desayunador, con las gafas cayéndosele por la nariz, corrigiendo exámenes, pero vuelve a estremecerse cuando ve las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

\- Y yo que venía a volverme enemiga pública número uno.- Dice a modo de saludo mientras deja caer su cartera junto a los papeles de él.

\- Te aseguro que nada, _absolutamente nada_ , de lo que hayas podido hacer en tu vida podrá ser peor que esto.

A Quinn Fabray no le gusta que la menosprecien, especialmente respecto a cuan bajo puede caer, así que dispara la bomba sin anestesia.

\- Me acosté con Jake.

Blaine alza la cabeza de medio lado para mirarla con ojos escudriñadores.

\- Bueno, debo admitir que lo intentaste. Tienes mención de honor.

\- Dios mio, ¿qué tengo que hacer para superar eso? ¿Matar a alguien?

\- Podrías intentarlo, pero ni aún así estoy seguro de que lo lograrías.- Blaine esconde la cabeza entre las manos y se alborota el cabello.- Sé que no debería estar contándotelo, pero no puedo lidiar con esto solo. Cooper se acostó con Beth.

Quinn se toma del borde de la mesa para no desplomarse sobre el piso. No siente tanta rabia como sorpresa; siente como si alguien le hubiera puesto un gancho de derecha en el mentón sin previo aviso, y eso no es justo, porque ella no estaba parada en el ring, maldita sea. Blaine se incorpora para tomarla de los codos, y ayudarla a sentarse donde estaba antes sentado él.

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Lo siento. Créeme que no se me ocurre que más decir.

\- ¿Cómo se lo tomó él?

\- ¿Noah? Imaginate la _peor_ reacción que se te ocurra. Bueno, peor que eso. Ya sabes que no importa cuántos años pueda tener Beth; siempre será su pequeña niña. Y Cooper no es su persona favorita en el mundo.Y se llevan veinticinco años, así que eso no ayuda, precisamente.

Quinn estira la mano para tocarle una mejilla.

\- Has estado llorando.

Él se aparta como si su tacto le quemara.

\- No es nada.

\- Se las ha tomado contigo.

Blaine se ríe sin humor.

\- Bueno, a fin de cuentas es mi hermano, ¿no? Tiene algo de sentido.

\- No digas tonterías, Blaine. Él mejor que nadie es consciente de que cada uno no se puede cargar a la espalda los pecados de su sangre, si quiere conservar algo de dignidad y de cordura.

\- Quizás está siendo un poco tonto. Pero todos tenemos derecho a hacer tonterías alguna vez.

Quinn frunce los labios.

\- ¿Puedo verlo?

Algo parecido al resentimiento se enciende en las facciones de Blaine.

\- Oh, sí, claro. _Tú_ puedes verlo. _Apuesto_ a que tiene ganas de verte ahora mismo.

\- Ahora sí estás siendo realmente idiota.

\- Lo que sea.

Blaine se da media vuelta y se marcha con las mejillas encendidas, y Quinn arde en deseos de estrellar un plato contra la pared, pero en lugar de eso pone un mensaje de voz en el celular de Kurt- _Alerta naranja, no es urgente pero ven cuando tengas tiempo, Cooper es un imbécil, Puck se está portando como un niño y Blaine piensa que tengo más influencia sobre Noah que él y debe estar llorando en el baño como el ridículo que es. Te quiero._ \- y sube las escaleras que llevan al cuarto de Puck y Blaine con paso decidido.

  
  


Puck está sentado junto a la chimenea viendo el fuego crujir, y Quinn se sorprende del buen estado general en el que se encuentra el cuarto. Más allá de algunos papeles revueltos en el suelo y una caja de pañuelos a los pies de la cama, nada está fuera de su lugar. No lo saluda, y en cambio se sienta a su lado con una pregunta.

\- ¿Has tomado la medicación?

Él aprieta los labios y los puños.

\- No soy un niño, Fabray.

\- Entonces no te comportes como uno. ¿Has tomado la medicación?

\- … No.

\- Exactamente a eso es a lo que me refiero.

Se pone de pie y se dirige a su mesita de luz, y saca del cajón el inyector automático, y una dosis de medicamento. Mientras coloca el frasco dentro de la jeringa, se pregunta cuándo han pasado el límite de la familiaridad, en el cual se entromete en su mesita de luz y ve la caja de preservativos y un frasco de lubricante y no se ruboriza ni siente la necesidad de hacer un comentario al respecto.

_Me estoy poniendo vieja._

\- Toma.

Le extiende la jeringa y  un algodón empapado en alcohol que ha tomado de la parte superior de la cómoda, pero él se pone de pie, se levanta la camisa y le ofrece el costado izquierdo de su abdomen. Ella no sabe si enternecerse o enfurecerse, porque no es la primera vez que lo inyecta, pero es un gesto de extrema familiaridad, y puede ser tanto una muestra de cariño como una forma de coerción.

Se quedan en silencio sentados uno junto al otro, y quizás porque ella siente que él se está ahogando en un vaso de agua, o porque aún sigue resentida por la conversación que ha mantenido con Blaine, acentuada por la posición en la que él la ha puesto, ella no puede evitar romper el silencio con una daga en medio del pecho.

\- Me acosté con Jake.

A Puck le silba la respiración, pero no reacciona inmediatamente. En cambio, se voltea para dejar de mirar a la chimenea y mirar por la ventana.

\- ¿Acaso se están complotando para matarme o algo así? ¿Tengo una secreta fortuna inmensa que piensan repartirse cuando me muera?

\- No. Pero somos humanos, Puck. Y estás cosas pasan cuando somos un montón de seres imperfectos acumulados todos bajo el mismo techo. Lo siento.

\- No, no lo sientes. Y nadie les pidió que vinieran a cuidarme todo el tiempo como si no pudiera hacerme cargo de mí mismo, y a taparme de su mierda.

\- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me mandó llamar a New Haven.

\- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Podrías haber regresado a tu vida. Aquí nadie te lo impide.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Y si me quedo porque te amo? No, no protestes.- Se adelanta cuando él intenta interrumpirla.- No hay nada para decir. A esta altura de mi vida, no estoy muy segura de si ese amor se diferencia en algo al amor que siento por Blaine o por Kurt, o incluso por Rachel. Pero es un amor que está ahí, y no lo puedo negar. Y tú no lo puedes negar solo porque te pone incómodo. Y estoy aquí porque te amo, y porque amo a Blaine y me parte el alma verlo desconsolado, y porque amo a Kurt y a Rachel y amo su compañía, y esto es ahora mi hogar, y nada, _nada_ te da derecho a expulsarme ahora porque te hago sentir incómodo. Esto es lo que soy, esto es lo que he sido siempre,  y lo lamento si es una desilusión, pero te lo hubieras pensado mejor cuando teníamos dieciseis años y nos metimos hasta los codos en este lío.

Ella puede verlo vulnerable detrás de la fachada de la rabia.

\- Nadie te está expulsando de mi vida, Q. Pero por qué tenían que hacerlo todo tan complicado.

\- ¡Lo dices como si te tomara por sorpresa! ¿Crees que Kurt eligió enamorarse de Rachel cuando le había prometido a Blaine la luna y las estrellas?

Para su sorpresa, Noah sonríe de medio lado.

\- No lo sé, pero agradezco que lo haya hecho.

\- Precisamente. Todo depende de la óptica desde la cual lo mires, Noah. No todo es tan catastrófico como parece a primera vista, y a veces pueden aparecer flores hermosas de las pilas de mierda. Y lamento tener que decírtelo de esta manera, pero tu hija es bastante grandecita, tiene sexo y va a seguir teniéndolo, por más que te deprimas por eso. Yo tampoco creo que Cooper sea el partido ideal, pero tampoco es como si tuviéramos opinión al respecto.

\- ¿Por qué tenía que elegir a ese payaso, demonios?

\- Porque, mal que te pese, es encantador. Y atractivo. Y es tan fácil decirle que sí a alguien que uno tiene cerca.

\- ¿Por eso tú le dijiste que sí a Jake?

\- ¿Tal vez? Por eso y porque me extendió una mano cuando la necesitaba. Y porque me llevó a bailar. Y porque me hace reír. Y tal vez porque el me dijo que sí a mí.

\- Vamos, Fabray, no vamos a hacer como si no pudieras acostarte con cualquier ser más o menos racional que camina sobre la tierra.

\- Ojalá fuera así.

\- Solo dime que no lo hiciste porque se parece a mí.

Quinn lo piensa con seriedad por un momento antes de responderle.

\- No. Es más, creo que eso fue más una contra que un beneficio.

\- Bueno, con eso me basta. Vete a ser feliz con él, Quinn.

\- Tampoco digas tonterías. Nadie hablo de amor.

\- Entonces te queda mucho por aprender, porque aún no has entendido nada sobre los Puckerman.

\- Suponiendo que eso fuera cierto, eso no significa que _yo_ lo quiera.

\- Tú misma lo has dicho: llevamos casi treinta años de amarnos el uno al otro. Eso tiene que contar para algo, ¿no?

No hay absolutamente nada que ella pueda decir para refutar eso.

\- No te la tomes con Blaine, ¿sí? Él no tiene la culpa de las metidas de pata de Cooper.

\- La sangre tira, Quinn. Pero mi sangre siempre tirará más hacia él.

\- ¿Incluso si tuvieras que elegir entre él y yo?

Él la toma de las manos para no dejarla marcharse, y el dolor de su mirada abre heridas que ella no recordaba que tenía.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

\- Porque necesito oírlo.

\- Sí.

\- Gracias.

Kurt está leyendo un libro en el sillón mientras Blaine duerme en su hombro, y Quinn los tapa con una frazada al pasar antes de irse. 

  
  
  


Con el mismo vestido y el mismo paso decidido, va a buscar a a Jake a donde está seguro de que lo encontrará. Marley y Unique tienen un departamento compartido en Nueva York , que ambas usan para cuando tienen eventos en la ciudad, y cuyas llaves poseen toda la nueva camada de New Directions. Es un refugio del mundo exterior que comparten, y Quinn no puede entenderlo del todo, porque su propia camada de New Directions también tiene una relación completamente simbiótica, pero que tiene mucho más que ver con las heridas que con la sanación.

Toca a la puerta con dos firmes golpes, y aunque está segura de que este es el lugar que Jake está usando como su madriguera, no sabe quien más podría estar consolándolo.

Es Kitty quien le abre la puerta, y Quinn pierde la compostura por un segundo. Es a la que más conoce, además de a él, y sabe también que es la más peligrosa. Pero Kitty sonríe de oreja a oreja, no sin cierto dejo de malicia, y arroja al suelo la toalla con la que se estaba secando el rostro enrojecido.

\- Está en el comedor. Dile que me fui al parque a espiar muchachas en calzas.- Le susurra antes de salir por la puerta con un guiño.

Quinn se queda boquiabierta por un instante antes de sacudir la cabeza y decidirse a entrar. Ha estado en el departamento las veces suficientes como para poder orientarse sin tener que abrir todas las puertas. Cuando llega al comedor, agradece que Jake esté de espaldas.

Siente el impulso que la tironea en la parte baja del estómago de correr hacia él y abrazarse por completo a su espalda desnuda. Han corrido los muebles- la mesa, las sillas, el precioso aparador de Unique, el piano de Marley- y Kitty salió secándose el rostro porque han estado bailando.

\- ¿Lista para otra ronda, Kit?

Le gustaría tomarlo de la mano y salir bailando con naturalidad y gracia con él, pero no lo hace porque el Glee Club y las porristas y el entrenamiento específico de actriz le han dado flexibilidad, sentido del ritmo y conocimiento como para caer con estilo, pero jamás ha sido una bailarina dotada, porque no tiene el talento, ni el tiempo ni el interés.

Así que no lo toma de la mano, sino que hace lo que sabe hacer y se sienta en la banqueta del piano.

\- Espero que lo estés tú.

Él no se voltea, pero ella sabe que reconoció su voz, porque se tensan todos los músculos de su espalda. Quinn [comienza a tocar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGrN7uie1aU), suavemente primero, y luego aumentando la intensidad, y no sólo la velocidad. Él permanece quieto por unos instantes, balanceándose entre un pie y el otro hasta encontrarse en el ritmo de la música, y luego comienza a bailar.

  
  


Ella termina de tocar, y por unos instantes espera que él venga a buscarla, pero cuando él se sienta en medio del salón vacío, dándole la espalda, se da cuenta de que él dio todos los primeros pasos antes, y ahora le toca a ella.

\- Pensé que había agotado todas tus energías anoche.- Intenta bromear, y se arrepiente inmediatamente cuando él no contesta con un retruque, hasta que se sienta a su lado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas hacia atrás y ve que él tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No sabe qué hacer en estos momentos, no es buena consolando corazones rotos, y lo único que atina a hacer es indicarle con un gesto de la mano que puede llorar sobre su falda. Él se inclina sobre ella y ella le acaricia la espalda mientras lo oye sollozar contra su vestido

Ella jura que pasan horas, pero se tiene que convencer de que es sólo una impresión, porque cuando mira por la ventana el  sol del mediodia aún está alto.

\- Jake. Jake.- Le dice finalmente con voz temblorosa mientras le sacude la espalda cuando él deja de sollozar.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Él levanta el rostro, y los rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas y los ojos inflamados y rojos lo hacen parecer más joven.

\- Gracias por haber venido.

\- ¿Porque te salve de Kitty? Ha sido un placer.

Logra sonsacarle una risita débil, y sonríe.

\- Kitty es fantástica. No sabe lo que necesito, pero está siempre dispuesta a ayudarme con lo que creo que necesito.

\- ¿Qué creías que necesitabas?

\- No sé. Gastar energías. Agotarme. Exorcizarme.

\- ¿Y qué necesitas realmente?

\- A tí.

Ella contiene el aliento ante la sinceridad, y le tiemblan las manos mientras él se inclina a besarla, pero aún así se deja besar. Se besan con una delicadeza que no han tenido la noche anterior, y Quinn recorre con la manos la línea perfecta de sus hombros, y la piel aterciopelada y húmeda de su abdomen.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

\- ¿Importa?

\- Debo advertirte que intenté seducirte sólo porque podía.

Él ríe.

\- También yo.

\- ¿Por qué llorabas?

\- Porque vine a sacarte de mi sistema, a purgarte de mi pensamiento. Me gustas Quinn, siempre me has gustado, desde lejos y de una forma abstracta, me gustan tus ojos, me gusta cómo te paras en el mundo, me gustan tus manos, me gusta tu cinismo, me gustan tus vestidos y la curva de tus muslos. Pero creía que era un interés en vano, que había tenido la oportunidad y que la había desperdiciado. Y esperaba poder sacarte de mi sistema bailando, porque es como te dejé entrar, y le pedí a Kitty que viniera porque no me da verguenza que me vea llorar. Y luego llegas  y haces esas cosas impredecibles y estúpidas  como tocarme una versión de _Panic at the disco!_ en piano, y soy pésimo para hacer promesas, no sirvo para mirar hacia el futuro,  pero… ¿Podrías seguir tocando para mí, aquí y ahora?

\- No.- Dice ella poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el vestido, mientras él la mira con ojos perplejos.- Quiero que me enseñes a bailar.


End file.
